The Nightmares in my Head
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: This is a side story to my original story "The Dead Come Knocking" I recommend reading that one first before this one. Might be a one shot might not depends on how it goes. Rated T for violence.


This is a story about my OC from my story, Clem and Me, this is my OC's side of the story up until he meets Clementine. I suggest reading Clem and Me first before this one. Here goes.

Kendall rolled his pencil up and down his desk. Today had been extremely dull. He had taken three tests and had screwed up two of them.

"Mom's gonna kill me." He sighed.

His friend Sean, a dirty blonde, spiky haired, blue eyed boy, nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey it could be worse. You could've failed all three."

Kendall punched him in the arm,"You're not helping."

Sean rubbed his arm,"Hey, just saying."

The PA system crackled on, signaling that an announcement was about to be made.

"Students, we have an emergency. An intruder is in the building."

The classroom immediately broke into a flurry of whispers, but the teacher quieted them down.

"Teachers," the announcer went on,"lock the doors and pull down the blinds and get to your appropriate places."

The speaker crackled and the rest of the announcement was garbled. Suddenly the speaker let out an ear piercing screech as the woman screamed from the the other side. A tearing sound along with groaning could be heard before the PA shut off. A few of the students stood stock still, eyes as wide as baseballs, while a few continued to talk in a panicked tone. The teacher stood up, a woman in her late thirties, headed for the door, beads of sweat adorning her brow. She pulled the blinds down and turned to the class.

"Get to your spots." She said quietly.

Kendall stood first and went over to the wall near the door and sat down. They had gone through drills like this before, in case an armed intruder ever got into the school, though it had never happened. The rest of the students followed and lined up against the wall. The teacher flipped out the lights and took her spot with the students. Distant screams could be heard from the halls as the intruder made his way through the building. The odd thing was, they didn't hear any gunshots, only screaming that was soon silenced. They waited for ten, twenty, thirty minutes ticked by. To Kendall, it felt like an eternity. Nearly an hour later, a rather chubby student had been sweating like crazy, his eyes were darting around the room and he messed with his hands furiously. A thump on the door startled the students, but they kept quiet. A groan could be heard from outside the door. The thumping continued, it was slow but constant.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

With each thump, the kid sweated more and more, his breathing increased and his movements became more and more frantic. The student next to him tried to calm him down, but it just seemed to make it worse. Faster than anyone anticipated, the guy jumped up and ran to the door. He twisted the lock and threw open the door. A man stood in the doorway. His face was bloody and his eyes were cloudy. His eyes immediately locked onto the student that stood in front of him. The kid let out a scream as the man sank his teeth into his neck. The students and teacher screamed at the bloody sight. Kendall looked around frantically for a weapon. All he could find was a pair of scissors sitting in a cup on the teacher's desk. He snatched up the scissors and turned to the intruder. The kid had stopped screaming and was lying supine on the floor. The man was on top of him, digging into his flesh. Kendall hesitated for a moment before stabbing the scissors into the man's back. To his surprise, it didn't faze the man at all. He pulled the scissors out and coagulated blood oozed from the wound. The man looked up at him, blood dripping from his maw. He made another jab with the scissors, aiming toward the man's head this time. The blade of the scissors punctured the man's eye and Kendall pushed harder, grinding the scissors through the man's eye and into his brain. This stopped him. The man slumped over the student and lay still. Kendall stepped back, his hands covered in dark blood. He looked at the rest of the class, who were cowering in the corner of the room. He dropped the scissors and backed away from the corpses. He had just killed a man. A noise from the hallway got his attention, a low moan that was joined by several others. He glanced at his friends then peered down the hallway. A few students, bloody and tattered, wandered the hallway. He stepped back into the room and looked at his friends.

"There's people out there...but"

The teacher pushed past him and strode into the hallway.

"We need to get the police here right away!"

Kendall tried to go after her, but he stopped short as a scream came from right outside. A few of the girl students screamed as the teacher stumbled past the doorway, her arm covered in blood. Three students chased after her, their jaws dripping with blood. Kendall slammed the door shut and twisted the lock.

"Those aren't are friends anymore." He breathed.

A few of the students started crying, while some started to talk amongst each other. Kendall examined the corpses that still lay on the floor. He scooped up the scissors and turned to the class.

"We need to find things to defend ourselves with. Try to find something."

The students immediately scavenged the room, looking for anything they could use. After a few minutes, a small collection of makeshift weapons were set in a pile on the floor. The boy students grabbed shards of wood and desk legs and took experimental swings and jabs with their weapons.

A groan got everyone's attention. The corpse was moving. Everyone backed away as the corpse shuffled and groaned. Kendall grabbed a sharp edge of a desk leg and poked the corpse with it. It's head lolled to the side and he found that it was the student underneath. His eyes were cloudy and he snapped at Kendall. He quickly jabbed the pole into the student's head, ending his life. The students stood in shock for a moment, before beginning to talk amongst themselves. After a minute, Sean walked up to him.

"It's not safe here, we don't have any food and cell phones aren't working."

"We need to get out of here," he continued," the police or somebody's gotta be out there right?"

The students had gathered near him, their weapons ready in their hands.

Kendall looked at them, twelve in all.

"Okay, we're getting out of here." He said quietly.

Kendall set his hand on the handle,

"Stay together, and keep quiet." He told them.

He held his breath as he slowly twisted the lock and pushed the door open a bit. He peered down the hallway. It was empty, blood streaked the hall, and the pungent smell of rotten flesh stained the air. The group crept down the hallways, trying their best to stay quiet. As they passed a room, a groan could be heard from inside. Kendall held up his hand and pointed toward the door. The group nodded and readied their weapons. He pushed the door open slowly and peered into the room. A man stood in the center of the room, his shirt bloody and shredded, his intestines lay in a pile on the floor and several holes could be seen on his arms and chest. Kendall crept up behind the walker and clobbered it with his pipe, sending it to the ground, the group was on it in an instant, beating the walker with their weapons. After a few good hits to its skull, the walker lay still.

"Hello?" Kendall whispered,"Is anyone in here?"

Silence prevailed in the empty room.

The students searched the room and found a few backpacks, some lunch boxes and a few more rudimentary weapons. Kendall shouldered a pack and a lunch box and Sean found something interesting. He pulled a handgun from the teacher's desk. It was a Glock 17. Sean checked the magazine.

"Only got four rounds." He said.

He put the gun in his waistband and the group left the room.

After several minutes of creeping and hiding whenever something passed, the group finally made it to the door. The light that streamed through the glass doors encouraged the students and they began to run for the doors. As Kendall grew near to the door, a faint humming drew his attention. He looked up at the sky. Helicopters flying in a horizontal line were coming right for them, their propellers chopping through the air. A few of the students raised their arms and yelled, trying to get the choppers' attention. Their joy was cut short as the choppers released something from the bottom of their hulls. Black cylindrical objects hurtled toward the ground. Kendall knew what they were.

"GET BACK INSIDE! IT'S-"

A thunderous explosion erupted as the bombs exploded. The blast threw Kendall backwards. His head hit the wall and his world exploded into darkness.

Kendall woke up sometime later, his vision blurred and his motion unsteady. A piece of rubble had fallen on top of him, and it took a minute to push it off. The school was in ruins, blown apart by the explosives the choppers had dropped. Kendall attempted to stand, only to hit his head on a low hanging piece of steel. There wasn't enough room for him to walk out, so he got down o his hands and knees and crawled through the wreckage, being careful to avoid sharp debris and wires. The work was exhausting as he crawled through the wreckage of the broken school in search of daylight. Two hours later he made it through the debris. He stood and looked around, the hallways were ripped up, broken and dark the wreckage that was once the schools front entrance lay behind him. Sunlight no longer shined through the now broken, glass windows, instead a sky full of fire and smoke greeted him.

"Sean?" He called. No one answered.

"Matthew? Grant? Liz?" He called out. No one responded.

He wandered out of the building and into the parking lot. A few forms shifted in the darkness among the cars that weren't destroyed, their owners most likely the things walking around here. He tried his best to stay quiet as he headed toward the nearest car. As he reached the car, a red van, his foot hit something. The object skidded along the ground and bounced off the rear tire of the car. He glanced around to make sure that hadn't alerted the things that were wandering nearby. He knelt down and picked up the object. It was the Glock 17 Sean had acquired earlier. He checked the magazine, it had three rounds now. He put it in his waistband and quietly opened the door to the car. The car was a mess, trash littered the car, and the seats were stained. He made sure the car was clear then pulled himself inside. He searched around but couldn't find the keys anywhere

"Come on, come on, where are you?" He mumbled to himself. He gave up the search and exited the car, walking around to the trunk. Being sure to be quiet, he opened the trunk. The van held various pieces of trash and a cardboard box. He opened the box and was satisfied to see a sturdy crowbar lying at the bottom of it. He grabbed the crowbar and shut the trunk. His actions had received some attention and a few shamblers headed for the car, their twisted features darkened by the night. Kendall saw them coming and dashed out of the parking lot and out into the world.

*A few days later*

Kendall trekked down an empty street to his house, his backpack empty, save for the crowbar he had gotten from the car. He hadn't eaten in the past two days and his stomach made this evident. The noise of an engine could be heard and Kendall felt hope spark inside of him. Sure enough, a tan van turned the corner and came to a screeching halt. Kendall recognized the car.

"Mom, Dad!" He yelled.

Kendall's mother exited the car first. She was shorter than him and she wore a white shirt with a green sweater over it. She had short, brownish blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, and a sweet smile. His father exited the car too. He was a tall man, but him and Kendall stood head to head as far as height. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans along with a pair of bloodied work gloves, a rifle was slung over his shoulder. He had black hair that was slowly receding and he had a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Kendall!" His mother screamed. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

His father came and hugged him too, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"We thought...we thought..." Her mom stuttered.

"No, I'm alright." He reassured her.

Two heads peeked out from the windows of the car.

"Kendall?" A tiny voice said.

"It's me Kaylin." He said with a smile.

A young girl of about fourteen years jumped out of the car. She was a small girl, dressed in a dark purple hoodie and a skirt. She had bright blue eyes, which was strange out of a family of people with brown eyes. She wore her brownish red colored hair in a small French braid that she played with when she was nervous.

A boy, about 12 years old, climbed out of the car after her. He wore a red hoodie and blue jeans. He was skinny and had hazel colored eyes like the majority of his family. Kaylin ran to Kendall and he scooped her up in a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm okay, Kaylin, I'm alright." He said quietly.

He let go and hugged the boy.

"You're lucky you were sick that day, Peyton." Kendall said,"choppers destroyed the school...I think I was the only one to get out."

This statement stunned his family, but his dad quickly shook it off.

"We need to get into town, Grandpa's still there." His dad said.

"I'm starving." Kendall said holding his stomach,"literally."

"Come on, we have food in the car." His mom said.

The now reunited family climbed into the car, heading back toward town.

*several days later*

"We'll set up camp here." Kendall's father said as he pulled a tent from the trunk.

The family settled down for the night within the two tents they had. Today had been quiet, not a walker in sight. Walkers, the term he had given the monsters that roamed. He found it fitting as they did little else, unless they got a hold of you. Kendall shuddered as he remembered the events from school. During these past few days he had spent nearly all of his time with Kaylin, much like he did before all this started. He wanted to keep her calm and make it seem like their lives were a little bit normal. Their supplies were good too. Plenty of water, food, and ammunition that would last the family months. Kendall rested his head on his pillow as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

A sudden scream and a pair of rough hands jolted him from his sleep. Someone was in the tent.

"KENDALL!" He heard Kaylin scream.

"Shaddup!" A man said and the sound of a smack could be heard.

"KAYLIN!" Kendall yelled. He felt his hands being tied and he kicked out with all his strength.

"We got a live one here!" The person on him yelled and a fist slammed into his face, disorienting him. He felt himself being dragged from the tent and thrown into the street. As his eyes adjusted, he saw his dad fighting two men, trading blow for blow with each of them. It looked as if his dad had the men beat, but his advantage was quickly put to an end. A gunshot rang out and Kendall saw his dad slump to the ground, a man standing behind, a pistol in his hand.

"NO!" He heard his mom scream.

Kendal, saw the rest of his family on their knees in front of him, their hands bound behind them. A boot suddenly filled his vision and he looked up. A man looked down on him, his face covered with a balaclava.

"Check the car." The man ordered.

Kendall could hear the sound of a door opening and excited shouting.

"It's the mother lode!" He heard someone say.

"That's our stuff." Kendall said in a low tone.

The bandit in from t of him kneeled down and looked at him.

"All goods in our territory belong to us."

Kendall spit in the man's face.

The man wiped his eyes and Kendall tried to stand, but the butt of a rifle brought him back down, gasping for breath. The man stood up and said angrily,

"I hope you hate your family, because you have just sealed their fates."

Kendall's eyes widened as the man stood and drew a pistol from his belt. He tried to stand again, only for someone to place a boot on his back and keep him pinned to the ground.

The man walked around behind mother and placed the gun to the back of her head.

"No, please do-"

"Kendall" his mom said quietly.

"I love y-"

*BANG*

The bullet went clean through his mothers head, and her body crumpled to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Kendall screamed, tears flooding his eyes.

His two younger siblings stared at their mother, eyes wide.

"Mom?" Peyton said faintly.

The man went up behind Peyton and pulled the trigger

*BANG*

The young boy fell to the ground in a heap.

Kendall was sobbing now, unable to control his emotions. The man smiled sadistically and put the gun to Kaylin's head.

"Please don't..." Kendall pleaded. He couldn't bear to see her slaughtered.

Kaylin stared straight at him as the man placed the barrel of the gun to her head.

"Please..." Kendall pleaded, desperately.

The man hesitated, then placed the gun back in his waistband.

"Thank you," Kendall gasped,"thank you"

The man remained behind Kaylin, his sadistic grin never left. He slowly drew a gleaming knife from his belt, watching as Kendall struggled against the man on top of him.

Kendall screamed in rage, as he struggled. Managing to make the man on top of him lose his footing. Kendall tried to get to his feet, only to be receive a cut across the chest for his trouble. Kendall roared in pain as the man holding him forced him back to the ground, punching him several times in the head. Kendall blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision. When it did, the knife was at Kaylin's throat.

"Please, kill me, just don't hurt her." Kendall pleaded.

The man angled the blade toward him,

"You made a grave mistake and for that you must be punished."

The man angled the blade back toward Kaylin.

"I WILL (EXPLICIT) KILL YOU!" Kendall screamed.

With a quick motion, the bandit made a deep cut across Kaylin's throat. Her eyes went wide as her airway was cut off. She fell forward and the man stepped back, licking the blade of his knife. The man on top of Kendall got off of him and Kendall crawled forward, sobbing. He crawled until he was face to face with his little sister.

"Kaylin..." He whispered.

Kaylin gave him a weak, reassuring smile as her eyes closed for the last time.

The bandits walked over to their car and discussed what to do with Kendall. Kendall managed to get to a sitting position and cradled his little sisters body, weeping uncontrollably. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he whirled around. It was his friend Sean.

"I'm getting you out of here." He whispered, cutting his bonds with his knife.

Kendall looked at the bodies of his family, all lying on the ground in pools of blood.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Yes, you can, and you will." Sean whispered fiercely, yanking him away from the bodies and into the darkened streets of town.

So yeah, extremely sad chapter, sorry if it was too gruesome :(

R.I.P Kaylin, I'll see you when I get to Heaven. I miss you sis.


End file.
